The use of polyalpha-olefins or copolymers thereof to reduce the drag of a hydrocarbon flowing through a conduit, and hence the energy requirements for such fluid hydrocarbon transportation, is well known. These drag reducing agents or DRAs have taken various forms in the past, including slurries or dispersions of ground polymers to form free-flowing and pumpable mixtures in liquid media. A problem generally experienced with simply grinding the polyalpha-olefins (PAOs) is that the particles will “cold flow” or stick together after the passage of time, thus making it impossible to place the PAO in the hydrocarbon where drag is to be reduced, in a form of suitable surface area, and thus particle size, that will dissolve or otherwise mix with the hydrocarbon in an efficient manner. Further, the grinding process or mechanical work employed in size reduction tends to degrade the polymer, thereby reducing the drag reduction efficiency of the polymer.
One common solution to preventing cold flow is to coat the ground polymer particles with an anti-agglomerating or partitioning agent. Cryogenic grinding of the polymers to produce the particles prior to or simultaneously with coating with an anti-agglomerating agent has also been used. However, some powdered or particulate DRA slurries require special equipment for preparation, storage and injection into a conduit to ensure that the DRA is completely dissolved in the hydrocarbon stream. The formulation science that provides a dispersion of suitable stability such that it will remain in a pumpable form necessitates this special equipment.
Gel or solution DRAs (those polymers essentially being in a viscous solution with hydrocarbon solvent) have also been tried in the past. However, these drag reducing gels also typically demand specialized injection equipment, as well as pressurized delivery systems. The gels or the solution DRAs are unstable with regard to quality and have a defined set of conditions that have to be met by mechanical equipment to pump them, including, but not necessarily limited to viscosity, vapor pressure, undesirable degradation due to shear, etc. The gel or solution DRAs are also limited to about 10% polymer as a maximum concentration in a carrier fluid due to the high solution viscosity of these DRAs. Thus, transportation costs of some conventional DRAs are considerable, since up to about 90% of the volume being transported and handled is inert material.
From reviewing the many prior patents it can be appreciated that considerable resources have been spent on both chemical and physical techniques for easily and effectively delivering drag reducing agents to the fluid that will have its drag or friction reduced. Yet none of these prior methods has proven entirely satisfactory. Thus, it would be desirable if a drag reducing agent could be developed which is stable during storage, transportation and handling, that is, does not separate out the DRA particles.